


knot theory

by alamorn



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, PWP, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alamorn/pseuds/alamorn
Summary: She had seen Frank in a lot of different costumes, from force-of-nature to hospital gown to prison orange. It took a special man to look intimidating in a hospital gown, and gentle in kevlar, but Frank had never been ordinary.





	knot theory

She had seen Frank in a lot of different costumes, from force-of-nature to hospital gown to prison orange. It took a special man to look intimidating in a hospital gown, and gentle in kevlar, but Frank had never been ordinary.

She preferred this look though. Kneeling on the bed, red rope bright against his arms and legs, holding his arms straight and his wrists together behind his back and his calves to his thighs. The red stood out prettily against his pale skin and his dark hair.

She circled him, running a finger under the ropes, checking the tightness and the tension, smoothing over his shoulders and the hard line of his clavicle. He watched her the whole time, face slack in a way she wasn’t sure she’d ever seen it before.

Periodically, a shiver ran through him.

“Good?” she asked.

He swallowed. “Good.”

She nodded and shoved him over. He went without protest or any attempt to fight the fall, landing on his back on his arms.

“Tell me if you’re uncomfortable,” she reminded him.

He grinned. “I think I can handle it.”

“You’re not supposed to be handling _anything_  tonight,” she said, shimmying out of her panties. He craned his neck to see her and she tsk’d. He looked back at the ceiling, not bothering to hide his smile. “Tonight,” she said, crawling up the bed and adjusting his legs so his feet were flat on the bed and his knees were spread wide, erection swaying between them, “tonight, the only thing on the menu is _me_.”

He snorted. “Were you planning that joke? You know, it’s pretty obvious you didn’t go to school for English when you say things like that.”

“Oh, shut up,” she said, and sat on his face.  


Normally, he used his fingers when he ate her out. She was hardly complaining about that, but forcing him to get creative was certainly working out for her. He was using his lips in interesting new ways.

When he slowed down she levered off of him, trying her hardest to think. “You good?”

Instead of answering, he craned his head up to lick at her more. It was enough -- she ground down against his face, the pressure and his desperation combining to wash over her in trembling waves.

She swung off of him when the shocks were farther apart, laying down opposite him so she had a great view of his dick and the pre-come beading at the tip. He leaned over and nipped at her hip. As punishment, she stroked his cock but only with two fingers, and the lightest pressure she could manage.

“ _Karen_ ,” he groaned, trying to thrust into her hand.

“Ah-ah-ah,” she murmured, concentrating on tracing the veins on his cock as gently as possible until he was almost crying with desperation.

“ _Please_ ,” he begged at last and she grinned and leaned over and flicked her tongue against the head. “ _Please,_  Karen, Karen, _please_.”

“Call me ma’am,” she said, and waited.

“Ma’am, please, please, ma’am,” he pleaded obediently.

When she took pity and fastened her lips around the tip of his cock, he didn’t last long.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my [tumblr](https://alamorn.tumblr.com)


End file.
